


Maybe I'm On Nobody's Side

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena doesn't know who to trust any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm On Nobody's Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternal_moonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/gifts).



Nothing made sense around her any more. Jeremy was saying one thing; the man who claimed to be her father was saying something else, and Elena didn’t know who to believe any more.

If she hadn’t met with Sasha, then she would never have questioned it when Jeremy told her Roman’s version of events, that Sasha Antonov was a dangerous man. And indeed, her head told her that she knew next to nothing about this man who claimed to be her father, and she still questioned why he had never come to find her in all those years. She had her own website as a photographer; she hadn’t been that hard to find, so that part of his story at least didn’t ring true. 

Yet there was still the part of Elena that had longed for some family members to come forward for some many years before finally accepting it was never going to happen, and that part of her wanted to push Jeremy’s warnings aside, embrace Sasha, Alexei and Katya as her family. It was possible that it was Roman who was telling Jeremy to be wary of Sasha for reasons of his own, that it was Roman who intended to double cross Jeremy.

Clay struggled to understand, and a part of Elena got that. Jeremy was the guy who effectively raised him, the guy whose word he trusted above all else. He didn’t know Sasha, he had no reason to trust him, he felt the same anger Elena initially had about all those years of no contact, that Sasha had never saved her from Victor Olsen. And after what had happened with Bucky, it proved that they all had reason to be suspicious of everyone. A part of Elena knew it was possible that Sasha was playing some game, that he was using her to set the pack against each other. But there was the tattoo with her date of birth, that clearly wasn’t new. How could that be explained?

Clay kept telling Elena that she had her family there now, with him, with Jeremy and Nick, with the kids they had talked about having before Sasha entered the picture. Maybe he felt threatened by the fact that this new family were potentially entering Elena’s life; Elena wasn’t sure. Maybe Elena wanted so badly to have the chance at building a relationship with some blood family that she was leaping into it without taking time to think. She just knew that there was a divide between her and Clay for the first time since she rekindled their relationship, and she hated that. For the first time since rejoining the pack, Elena was beginning to question if the pack were really her family, even as she was unsure whether she was able to accept the Antonovs and fully join their family either.

Nothing going on around her was making sense, she had no idea who to believe and trust any more, and Elena began to wonder whether she was better being on nobody’s side, except her own.


End file.
